Noite 5 (FNaFSL)
:Você está procurando pela Noite 5 do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 5 do segundo jogo, pela Noite 5 do terceiro jogo ou pela Noite 5 do quarto jogo? A Noite 5 é a quinta noite jogável em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, sendo também a última. Esta noite, em termos de dificuldade, é muito mais simples e fácil comparada à anterior, já que o objetivo é apenas seguir exatamente os passos indicados por Circus Baby. Descrição do Trabalho O jogador será informado por HandUnit que dois técnicos ainda estão no local, ordenando-lhe para não interferir com o trabalho deles, mas pode livremente perguntar por que ainda está lá, e também que "incentivá-los a voltar para casa." Em seguida, ao entrar no Módulo Primário de Controle e verificar se o palco da Ballora e do Funtime Foxy, eles não vão estar em suas posições, em vez disso, haverá os corpos enforcados dos técnicos informados anteriormente, mas HandUnit ignora completamente este fato, por não conseguir diferenciar os mortos dos animatrônicos. Então, ele ordena que reparar Circus Baby é a última tarefa. Ao chegar na Partes & Serviços, Circus Baby finge estar desativada, ela alega para tomarmos cuidado com a Ballora , porque ela não está mais em seu traje e nem em seu palco. Circus Baby pede ao jogador para transferir sua própria consciência para o dispositivo portátil e, como último pedido, destruir o seu corpo na Sala do Scooper, alegando que não pode ser reparada por ter "algo de errado dentro dela". Depois de ter sido enviada, o jogador estará indo para a Sala do Scooper, através do Auditório Funtime, seguindo os passos da Circus Baby para não ser morto por Ennard, que está fingindo ser Ballora. Entrando na sala, HandUnit adverte que o jogador se encontra em uma área restrita. Circus Baby, então, diz ao jogador que todos os animatrônicos vieram aqui, e que "a única maneira que podem evitar isso" é saindo deste lugar se parecendo com o jogador. Incapaz de escapar, o jogador é rapidamente é morto pelo Scooper. Em seguida, pode ser visto brevemente um pequeno banheiro, onde "Eggs Benedict" estará se observando em um espelho, no entanto, ao abrir os olhos é claramente demonstrado que ele já não é mais um ser humano. Estratégia Primeiro, o jogador deve chegar na Partes & Serviço através do Auditório Funtime. No entanto, Funtime Foxy não estará ativo, fazendo com que o jogador possa cruzar a sala sem esforço. Uma vez dentro de Partes & Serviço, o jogador deverá seguir as instruções de Baby e abrir uma escotilha no lado da cabeça dela, revelando um teclado. Circus Baby recitará um código (que é aleatório para cada tentativa) e o jogador deve digitar cada número em aproximadamente dois segundos após a recitação da Circus Baby. Se o jogador errar ou demorar, resultará em um jumpscare de Ennard sem máscara. Ao inserir o código inteiro com êxito, o jogador deve pegar um chip do braço esquerdo da Circus Baby e enviá-la para a Sala do Scooper através de um botão verde. Dependendo do final desejado, as direções para a noite se diferenciam aqui. Real Ending Circus Baby dirigirá o jogador com segurança através do Auditório Funtime para evitar a Ballora (que na verdade é o Ennard sem a máscara) e ajudar a alcançar a Sala do Scooper. As instruções da Circus Baby são as seguintes: # Vá em frente # Pare # Vá para frente e pela esquerda # Continue # Pare # Vá para frente e pela esquerda # Pare # Vá em frente # Pare e não se mova # Vá em frente O jogador irá então prosseguir para a Sala do Scooper e para o final do jogo. Baby/Ennard informa que os outros animatrônicos já passaram por lá, e que a única maneira de sair daquele lugar é se parecendo com o jogador. O jogador é posteriormente morto pelo Scooper, e usado por Baby/Ennard como um traje para deixar o local. Fake Ending Se o jogador obteve a Keycard, em vez de seguir as instruções da Circus Baby, ele pode virar à direita no Auditório Funtime para encontrar a porta da Sala Privada. Entrando lá, é permitido que o jogador enfrente Ennard no estilo clássico de Five Nights at Freddy's. O jogador deve sobreviver até 6 AM com energia limitada, mantendo Ennard fora usando portas de cada lado e do tubo de ventilação à frente. A única forma do jogador conseguir acessar esse final é completando o Minigame que ocasionalmente aparecerá antes de uma tela de game over, O minigame também pode ser acessado nos Extras do jogo. Semelhante a Five Nights at Freddy's 4, através de sons o jogador poderá saber a localização de Ennard (usar fones de ouvido estéreo é altamente recomendado para este desafio). Um dos sinais de som será a voz da Circus Baby falando para o jogador, que está confuso em seu desafio. É aconselhável que o monitor seja usado com moderação, pois drena a energia muito rapidamente. A "chave" é ouvir os gritos no chão, que indicam os movimentos e o paradeiro de Ennard. Se o jogador ficar sem energia, sua última chance de sobrevivência, assim como o primeiro jogo, é às 5AM, onde tudo o que eles podem fazer é esperar que o relógio atinja às 6 horas antes que Ennard execute um jumpscare, causando um Game Over. Depois das 6AM, o jogador voltará para casa, assistindo ao último episódio de The Immortal and The Restless. Depois que o programa termina, Ennard será visto mancando na frente do jogador, com a mensagem Fake ending. Os créditos finais rolarão. Se o jogador clarear a imagem dos créditos, poderá ver no canto inferior esquerdo da tela escrito "Real Ending". Diálogo Arquivo: Line_5.ogg O HandUnit começa explicando como será o último dia da semana de trabalho para o jogador. Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Início.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Use_o_teclado.oga O monitor estará "bugado" como sempre e executará a autocorreção para "Exotic Butters" (de qualquer maneira). Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Erro.oga Arquivo:HandUnit5 04.ogg Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Técnicos.oga Depois de entrar e sair do tubo de ventilação: Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Cheque_Ballora.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Cheque_Funtime_Foxy.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Vá_para_Partes_&_Serviço.oga Após a travessia do Funtime Auditorium: Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Chegou_em_Partes_&_Serviço.oga O HandUnit será cortado e a voz da Circus Baby será ouvida: Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Algo_de_ruim_aconteceu.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Insira_o_código.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_1-9.oga Depois de clicar o código corretamente, uma escotilha abrirá e Baby vai voltar a falar: Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Cartão.oga Após obter o cartão, Baby falará: Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Botão_verde.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Siga_minhas_intruções.oga Então o jogador deve clicar S e voltar para o Funtime Auditorium, lá Baby voltará a falar, dessa vez, mais instruções: Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_1.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_2.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_3.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_4.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_5.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_6.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_7.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_8.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_9.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_10.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_11.oga Depois de entrar na Sala do Scooper, HandUnit falará para o jogador, interrompendo Circus Baby. Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Sala_do_Scooper.oga O HandUnit será cortado mais uma vez por Baby. Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Sala_do_Scooper.oga Após a morte do jogador, Elizabeth Afton exclama mais uma vez: Arquivo: Line_6.ogg }} Diálogo do The Immortal and the Restless Se o jogador completar a noite no Sala Privada (fazendo o Fake Ending), eles serão premiados com o final da temporada da novela. Arquivo:VampSoap_Episode4_NewIntro.ogg Arquivo:VampSoap_Episode4_NewIntro.ogg }} Logo após a novela terminar, Ennard será visto rastejando na visão do jogador, antes que a tela se escureça. Curiosidades * Quando se repara a Circus Baby, há um botão verde que ativa a correia transportadora. Porém, quando se repara o Funtime Freddy, o botão não está lá. **Além disso, Baby parece ser maior que Funtime Freddy comparando quando ambos estão na sala. * Essa é a única noite de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location em que o relógio dos 4 primeiros jogos estará presente, porém, isso apenas ocorre na Sala Privada. * Essa é a noite com menos animatronicos ativos em todos os jogos, excluindo as noites com nenhum ativado, tendo apenas Ennard (que finge ser Baby) ativo. * Essa é a única noite da franquia em que há duas formas diferentes de terminá-la. en:Levels (FNAF:SL)#Night 5 es:5ta Noche#FNaF: SL Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaFSL)